Turtles Meet Gargoyles
by Karaifan16
Summary: Karai has been keeping secret friends from everyone, even Shinigami. What happens when they meet each other. Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**These two are my favorite crossover idea.**

It was Saturday night and the turtles were preparing for their weekly movie night. April and Casey were sitting next to each other, which made Donnie mad. Mikey was in the kitchen, waiting for the popcorn to pop. Raph was trying to find Chompy with Mona. And Leo was trying to get a hold of Karai. "This is the Snake ninja, I can't come to the phone right now, leave a message," her voice mail said.

"Karai, it's Leo. You're gonna be late for movie night. Call me when you get this. Love you," he said. He left the dojo and saw that Shinigami had arrived without Karai. "Hey Shini, have you seen Karai today?" he asked.

"Sorry, she slept most of the day and left right after the sun went down. She told me that she was just going on patrol," she explained.

Leo thought for a second. "Weird, she never goes by herself on patrol, maybe we should check if everything is okay," he suggested.

Donnie came over. "Well, I do have her t-phone's GPS on mine so I could track her," the smart brother said.

April got up from her seat and said, "Guys, I'm sure that Karai is just taking some time to herself. You shouldn't be prying into her privacy," she told them in a stern voice.

Mikey came in with popcorn, t-phone in hand, and confused expression. "Hey, guys, I think Karai pocket dialed and sounds like she's in trouble," the youngest turtle said. He handed Casey the popcorn and put his phone on speaker and the sounds of a struggle came through.

Leo and Donnie looked at April with smug looks on their faces. "No one likes an 'I told you so'. Come on, let's go help her," she said as she ran to the Shellraiser.

Leo told Raph and Mona what was going on and they were off. They arrived at the coordinates that was revealed to be the abandoned Pack Media Studio building. "Isn't this the studio where they filmed that old show 'The Pack' back in the early 90's?" Casey said. "That show was so corny."

"You are going down!" They heard Karai's voice coming from the building. They all ran in and were surprised to see Karai in snake form fighting a white wolf mutant in battle armor. "Guys? What the heck is going on? How did you know I was here?" she asked as she tail slapped the wolf in the face. Before they could answer 5 gargoyles fell from the rafters and to twin cyborgs and a robot landed on their feet. "Okay, I can explain," Karai said as she turned back into human form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took forever.**

"Karai, you pocket dialed me," Mikey said as he punched the male cyborg. "And please tell us that those creatures are mutants and not actually gargoyles. You know how Donnie feels about magic." Karai gave him an awkward smile. "Dang it! Sorry, Don," Mikey shouted to Donnie who was helping Raph and the blue gargoyle with the wolf mutant. "And why do these cyborgs look strangely familiar?"

"Ever heard of The Pack TV show?" Karai asked. "Well, these are the stars and these are real gargoyles and I have known them since a few days after I got mutated," she said as she kicked the female cyborg in the stomach before April jumped on her back and the yellow gargoyle bit her leg.

Leo and the red gargoyle with the white hair and beak rushed the robot to the ground and pinned him. "You've known them for 2 and a half years and never said anything? Why keep it a secret?" He asked as he struggled to keep the robot down.

"Leave my boyfriend alone!" the female cyborg screamed before throwing April and the yellow gargoyle at Casey and Shinigami. She ran over and kicked Leo in the face.

Karai jumped her. "Well, I knew you guys already had a lot on your plate what Shredder and the Krang, and then the city got taken over and you left, and then there was just never a good time to bring it up," she explained.

The wolf mutant's ears perked up. "The cops are coming, pack scattered," he said in a gruff voice before taking out a smoke bomb and threw it on the floor. The others did the same and they were gone.

"No! They have eluded us again," the purple gargoyle with the black hair said in an angry voice.

Karai sighed. "Goliath, it's my fault. I shouldn't have brought my phone," she said in a self-disappointed voice.

The police sirens were getting louder. "We have to get out of here. Karai, take them to the castle. You can explain everything to them there," the red gargoyles said to the snake mutant.

"Got it, Brooklyn. I will see you guys there. Lexington, can you call Elisa and tell her to meet us there," she asked the yellow Gargoyle. He nodded and the Gargoyles were off. "We'll take the shell raiser, I know where we're going so I'll drive," she said as she took the keys from Leo. "Hurry, you don't want to get exposed by the cops now do you," she said as she opened the doors and they all piled in. They drove in silence for the entire ride. Leo wanted to yell at Karai but he decided not to disturb her.

They arrived in an ally near a huge skyscraper. "Hey, that's Erie Building! The home of David Xanatos. I love his inventions. I have always wanted to meet him," Donnie said with glee.

Karai parked the shell raiser. "Now is your chance. That where we're going," she said to the smart turtle.

"Wait isn't Xanatos's a human? Won't he freak out," Raph said.

"It's fine, he actually knows about you guys and the gargoyles," Karai said as they walked to the back entrance. She pulled out a key card and placed it on the sensor.

"He knows about us and you have a key card to his home? You have a lot of explaining to do," Leo said.

They went into the building and found an elevator and all piled in. They arrived at the top. "Why does this place look like a castle?" Shinigami asked.

Donnie looked around. "I read that in 1992 that David Xanatos bought an old Scottish castle and had it brought here brick. Though the press was never clear why he did it," he explained. A growling came from a darkened hallway. "What's that?"

Karai gave a whistle and a large blue dog-like creature came into the light. "What is that thing?" April asked.

Karai stepped forward and gave the creature on the head. "This is Bronx. He's kind of the night watchdog around here. Bronx, are the others ready in the courtyard?" she asked the hound. He nodded and began to lead them to the courtyard.


	3. Chapter 3

The gang arrived in the castle's courtyard where the gargoyles from before, a grizzled old male gargoyle with a scar on his eye, a middle-aged man, a middle-aged redhead woman with a green fox tattoo over her eye, and a blonde man were waiting for them. "Guys, this Goliath, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Hudson, and Angela, the manhattan gargoyle clan," Karai introduced the gargoyles. "And this David Xanatos, his wife Fox, and Owen."

"A pleasure to finally meet you," Goliath said, using his wings like a cape and bowed.

"Yes, Karai has told so much about all of you," Angela said.

Donnie came over and held out his hand. "Mr. Xanatos, I have admired your work for a long time," he said to him.

Xanatos held out his hand as well and started to shake Donnie's hand. "You must be Donatello, Karai has told me about your inventions, you created the cure to the kraang mutagen before anyone less could, that includes me," he said before letting go of the shake.

"So are all gargoyles real, or are you guys like the original models for them?" Leo asked.

Karai gave him a slight punch in the arm. "Ow, what the hell, Woman!?" he growled in pain.

She rolled her eyes. "They have been through a lot," she hisses and turned to Goliath. "Goliath, should we tell Demona about this?" she asked.

"Who is Demona?" Mona asked.

The gargoyles began to look a bit agitated. "She is Angela's mother and Goliath's ex-mate. It's a long story and they all kind of hate her. Plus she can shift from gargoyle to human, thanks to someone here!" she casually yelled the last part at Owen.

"How many times do I have to apologies for that?!" he groaned.

"Is the dude magic or something?" Mikey asked.

Fox started scratching the back of her head. "It's kind of a very complicated story," she said.

They then heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Out of the shadows came a woman in black hair, a red jacket, a black shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. "Sorry, I'm late," she said.

"Leo, guys, this is Elisa Maza, she is a detective with the NYPD and Goliath's girlfriend," Karai said.

"Now that everyone is here, we can tell you all our story, it all began over a thousand years ago," Goliath started.

3 hours later

"That brings us to the present day," the head gargoyle finished.

"Wait for a second, we lived in the sewers our whole lives. How come we've never seen or heard of the Labyrinth before?" Raph interjected.

"It's called the Labyrinth because hard to find your way to it. My brother and his clan shelter homeless people there until they get back on their feet," the detective explained.

"Why didn't you guys help during the Kranng takeover?" April asked.

"We did help. We hid the humans who didn't become krang mutants in the Labyrinth. We tried to find a cure to the mutagen, but Xanatos and Lexington could never figure it out," Brooklyn explained.

"Okay, what about the last time we fought Shredder? That involved magic," Casey asked.

"Or during that invasion with those alien bugs?" Shinigami added.

"We offered during the ghost thing, but Karai said you could handle it. And the bug invasion was during the daytime and we are our stone forms during that time," Broadway explained.

Karai sighed. "When I first became a mutant, Lexington and Broadway found me and took me here. I told them about Shredder and everything. After the Krang invaded, I heard that Leo was hurt and you guys had left the city. I helped them get humans to the labyrinth but on a mission to get the mutagen from TCRI, I saw Shredder and I attacked him it blew our cover. We were caught in a crossfire and Goliath was injured and almost died," she said before gesturing to him. He then turned around, pulled his hair back, and revealed a large scar in the middle of his back. "It was all my fault. After that, I left the castle and I started losing my mind and became feral and you know what happened next. I know they could've helped us a long time ago, but I didn't want them to get hurt again," she explained as she hung her head in shame.

Leo's desire to yell at her had greatly shrunk. He knows what it's like to blame yourself for something like that. He walked over and place his hand on her shoulder. "Karai, I may be angry that you kept this from us, but if any of us were where you were we have done the same thing. We all have moments where we wish could see the person we hate the most suffer. For many of us, that's Shredder," he explained. She lifted her head and showed him a smile. "So, what did the Pack steal from their old studio?"

"I was storing some stolen Krang tech there so we could learn more about how it works. In hindsight, it was not the best place to store them," David explained with a nervous laugh.

"Wait, how come we never heard of you guys before this? You said that New York knew about guys," Mikey asked.

"After the new millennium started, we all decided that things would be easier for the world if magic wasn't known as well as it was. It took a very powerful spell to wipe the information from everyone's minds, except Elisa, her family, and a handful of other humans," Lexington explained.

The gargoyles then noticed the sun was coming up. "We will have to finish this another time. It is time for us to rest. Same time tomorrow, Elisa?" Goliath asked. She nodded and they got into their poses on their personal ledges, they began to turn into stone.

"Amazing," Donnie said. "We better get back to the lair. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Xanatos," he said. They then left and went back to the lair.


End file.
